Let me choose for you
by yakitorie
Summary: Dick se rend compte que Damian semble cacher des choses, il décide donc de s'en mêler. Mais ces actions pourrait bien entaché la relation "fraternel" qu'il à avec lui. Surtout quand il doit faire fasse à un élément qui se veux perturbateur. Damian et Dick commencent aussi un drôle de jeu, un peu ambigu.. Entre complicité et prise de tête, entre froid et chaud, il n'y qu'un pas...
1. Chapter 1

voila, il s'agit d'une fic que j'ai écrit, elle traite de l'univers de Batman, dont j'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible, il y a notamment plusieurs références aux comics Batman et Robin new 52 !

Enfin bref, je suis dans ma période Batman donc j'écris dessus à mon rythme ;)

Les fautes doivent êtres moins nombreuses, mais bon fermer quand même les yeux en vous répétant inlassablement que l'auteur sais écrire et orthographier correctement XD

L'univers DC n'est pas à moi... enfin je croit.

Je ne prétend pas tout savoir sur cet univers, ya BEAUCOUP trop de comics et de variente donc sa se peu que je rate des trucs ou que je face des erreurs, donc signaler-le moi.

Lafiction traitetout comme Nest, de:

\- relation entre H/H.

-relation incestueuse (enfin pas tellement, y sont pas frère de base ) entre Dick Grayson et Damian Wayne, et un peu de Damian x C olin Wilkes ( même si je l'aime pas... faut bien un peu de piquant dans les histoires !)

Bonne lecture :)

Oo-oO

La nuit venait à peine de commencé à Gotham, elle était même étrangement calme. Dick qui était de patrouille cette nuit, patrouillant entre les quartiers attenant a Grant Park et Cathédral Square, à l'angle de la rue Mint Street et Argos Street. Il écoutait son collègue, James déblatéré sur sa vie commune avec sa femme, il est gentil, Dick le trouvait vraiment sympas mais par moment il parlait un peu trop:

-" Tu imagine, elle veut qu'ont aye voir un psy, ensemble ! Elle pense que je suis plus aussi attentif que il y a quelques années, dit-il faisant la conversation pour deux.

Dick avait l'habitude de l'écouter à moitié dans ces moments là, surtout dans ces moment là. Cela faisait maintenant presque 2 ans que Dick travaillait dans le combat contre le crime, mais du côté de la police. Il continuait de combattre le crime sous les traits de Nightwings mais dans l'ombre de la nuit et quand le temps le permettait. Etre policier était plaisant et lui permettait d'avoir un semblant de vie derrière ce qu'il faisait. Même si encore une fois, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il entreprenait le ramenait automatiquement à son passé en tant que Robin et donc à Batman. Il avait dû, il est vrai, à une période, remplacer Bruce qui avait disparu, et faire équipe avec le Robin le plus tendre qu'il connaisse…. C'est sarcastique, donc pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, Damian Wayne.

Soit l'inconditionnel fils de Bruce/ Batman, qui doit être le plus teigneux des Robin qu'il à connu, oui même en prenant Jason en compte. Pour le coup ont peut dire qu'il ressemble à son père, et pas qu'un peu !

Enfin, après se sombre épisode, Dick avait raccroché la cape du Batman, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop lourde à porter sur ses épaules, et puis Bruce était revenu d'entre les morts, il n'avait finalement servit que de remplaçant.

Dick sentit qu'il avait décroché un peu plus que d'habitude, il continuait à écouter James parler mais nota que la pluie commençait à tomber, il allait pour tourner à la prochaine intersection quand la radio crachota:

-" A toutes les unités, nous avons un signalement à l'angle de la 4° et de la 5°, ont demande un 10-24 il semble que le suspect soit un 10-62 , en attente de confirmations. C'est une femme qui à prévenu les services car elle à entendu des coups de feu, si patrouille présente aux alentours, signalez-vous."

-" Sa va être encore pour notre poire à tout les coups, ralla James.

-" Que veux tu que je te dise, c'est nous les plus proches… je m'en doutais, la nuit me paraissait trop calme," répondit-il .

-" Tu dit toujours ça, et à chaque fois ont y a le droit," dit James en décrochant le microphone de la radio.

-" Samantha, ici Curt, ont prend le cas… ta plus de détails à nous balancer ?" dit-il.

-" Entendu, il s'agit d'un immeuble en zone chaude, si tu voit ce que je veux dire, il semble que ce soit un lieu mal famés ont as pas plus d'infos pour le moment, tenez-moi au courant," répondit Samantha.

-" Ok, ont reste en standby,"

Un calme plat s'installa mais la voix repris de plus bel.

-" Ah j'ai oublié de préciser, nous sommes peut-être en présence d'un 11-35 voir 11-35-2, donc faite gaffes à vous," précisa-elle.

Dick tiqua, ça… sa change tout…

-" Un 11-35, c'est un non-répertorié… sa signifie quoi ?" demanda James. Parfois Dick oublier que James était nouveau dans l'équipe. Dick souffla.

-" C'est un moyen de nommé le Batman, sa à était instauré par le Commissaire Gordon, pour que les patrouilles saches à quoi s'attendre et sa permet aussi une meilleur compréhension entre la GCPD et la police en générale." expliqua Dick soucieux alors que la rue était à porté de vue.

-" Ah ok, donc le travaille nous est en parti mâché…" affirma James, ce qui déplaisait à Dick.

-"Oui… en parti"

Dick s'engagea dans la ruelle attenante et sortit den la voiture , suivit de près par son collègue.

-"Hé ta déjà vu le Bat, toi ? " demanda James, curieux.

Si tu savais… pensa Dick.

-"Quoi ?" dit James, et Dick se rendit compte qu'il avait dit tout haut se qu'il avait pensé très fort.

-" Nan, rien laisse " répondit Dick.

Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre. Un bruit de coups de feu.

Dick alerte, sortit son flingue. Suivit par James. Un silence poursuivit son cours, quand soudain, les coups de feu reprirent et ils eurent juste le temps de lever la tête, qu'un homme passa au travers d'une fenêtre et s'écroula quelques mètres plus bas, sur le toit de la voiture de police.

Ils s'approchèrent, gardant le mec en joue. Il semblait sonner. Mais pas mort…

-" Il ne se réveillera pas de si tôt," dit une voix dans l'ombre, que Dick aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Ils firent volte-face pour chercher l'origine de la provenance de la voix, mais déjà celle-ci avait disparu.

Elle apparut à quelques mètres de la voiture, au sol cette fois-ci, serti d'une cape jaune et noir. La silhouette se releva et jeta un regard au mec évanoui, puis s'adressa à Dick.

-" Tiens bonsoir, je pensait pas que la police serait aussi rapide, mais bon je commençait seulement à m'amuser" Dit-elle, Dick, surpris par ce retournement de situation, resta figé, regardant la personne auquel il s'attendait le moins à voir ce soir.

La silhouette s'avança vers le capos de la voiture et s'assit dessus, ce qui surpris James qui pris de panique soudaine, pointa son arme sur la silhouette.

-" Bouge pas ! Un conseil garde t'es mains en évidence !" dit-il. Dick se frappa la tête mentalement, ont y était.

La silhouette ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixé James… elle semblait blasé et se retourna vers Dick.

-" T'es pas sérieux, Grayson, tu l'as péché ou se mec ?!" s'exclama-elle, Dick se retint de répondre, une panique sous adjacente le pris, par le faite qu'une arme visait toujours ledit personne . La situation lui échappais. La silhouette se leva.

-" Je suis Robin, et accessoirement le fils de Batman… je combat le crime, tout ça, tout ça… je vous facilite la vie… " dit-il fièrement.

-"Ok… quoi ?" James tilta avec un temps de retard, ce qui renforça la panique de Dick.

-" Attend tu le connais ?" demanda-t-il, se retournant vers Dick.

-"Oui, enfin vite fait, je l'ais déjà rencontré une ou deux fois… et est-ce que tu pourrait arrêter de le pointer avec ton arme ! "dit Dick, Damian le regardait l'air maussade.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse fait ici? '' demanda James la main toujours levé. " Et pis qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait ?"

La tension était palpable, mais en une fraction de secondes, Damian se trouva derrière James et lui asséna un coup dans nuque, James s'effondra. Dick le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se claque la tête au sol.

-" Désolé, mais je déteste avoir une arme braqué sur moi, et franchement, j'ai une tête de gamin ? ton collègue n'as aucune métrise… et sa se dit flic!?" dit-il en s'éloignant de lui pour chercher quelque chose dans les poches de la veste du mec toujours dans les vapes.

-"C'était pas une raison, il n'allait pas te tirer dessus !" répondit Dick, se relevant.

-"Hm…" eu-t-il comme réponse, ce qui eu le don de grandir un peu plus sa colère.

-" Tu fait quoi ici d'ailleurs ? Où est Bruce ?" demanda Dick, en s'approchant aussi de la voiture, tout en rangeant son arme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, en s'imaginant croiser le regard de la chauve-souris, caressant la scène du regard, mais il ne vit rien du tout…

Sa question eu quand même le don d'énervé Damian, à sa grande surprise.

-" Je suis pas toujours obligé d'être à ses côtés, je suis plus un gosse… Je sais me gérer tout seul !" dit-il.

Dick n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Damian n'est d'habitude, pas du genre à tenir des discours pareil, généralement cela e le dérange pas de patrouiller avec son père, c'est même lui le plus souvent qui demande à sortir combattre le crime.

-" Damian, t'as que 16 ans… pour ce qui est de te gérer tout seul, ont repassera… donc il est où ?" répondit Dick.

-" Il est parti régler une affaire hors de la ville, à Métropolis… sa concernerais un cas lié à Gotham, et il ne rentre que dans deux jours…"

A ça explique le faite qu'il ne l'es pas croisé se soir…

Damian sortit finalement le portes-feuilles du mec et le tandis à Dick.

-" Rupert Torme, 35 ans, il est sans emplois depuis que sa candidature aux élections à fait un flope, il trempe dans plusieurs affaires de drogues et de prostitution infantiles, il me semble que la GCPD le recherche depuis un bon moment… je l'ais pris en chasse car il est en lien avec une affaire dont je m'occupe, je vous le laisse… faite votre travaille, monsieur l'agent" dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Dick ouvrit le portes-feuilles afin de vérifier les dires de Damian. Dick connaissait ce mec, il était en tête des avis de recherches au poste.

-" Et c'était une raison pour le balancer de la fenêtre !, la survit de cet homme est primordial pour l'inculper des meurtres qu'il à commis, t'aurais pu le tuer… sa aurait foutu en l'air plusieurs mois de recherches !"

Damian se stoppa dans ses mouvements, il revint sur ses pas et choppa Dick par le col.

-" Sauf que à titre d'information, il est lié à Black Mask, c'est pas une personne qui mériterais de croupir tranquillement en prison !" dit-il, visiblement énervé.

Damian relâcha Dick mais continua de le fixer, les yeux encré dans les sien. Dick asséna se que Damian venait de lui dire.

-" Black Mask !... Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à lui ? …. Ne me dit pas que c'est lié à ton affaire !" dit-il saisissant brusquement Damian par les épaules, le secouant au passage. Damian semblait étonné de sa réaction, il faut dire que les propos de Damian l'inquiétait vraiment.

-" Sa te regarde pas, t'es pas mon père je te signale, si j'ai envie de buter ce bâtard, je me gênerais pas, je suis le petit-fils de Ra's Al Ghul, je n'est pas à le craindre." dit-il en se dégageant de son emprise.

Damian voulait fuir la conversation, Dick le ressentit et le stoppa en lui agrippant le bras, c'était pas bon du tout.

-" Tu à conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui, c'est un des plus grands pègres de la ville ! Il te tuera si tu tente quoi que ce soit…" la tension était palpable.

-" Et alors ! , Père ne semble pas vouloir lui régler son compte ! Lâche-moi bordel !" dit-il plus qu'énervé.

-" Attend ! Dit-moi que Bruce est au courant…" demanda Dick, qui se forçais au calme.

Damian se dégagea violement, et fit trois pas en arrière.

-"Je te prévient, ne t'en mêle pas… sinon je te promet que je te tuerais…" dit-il en plissant les yeux, marqué par la détermination.

Dick tilta, il semblait que Damian avait quelque chose à cacher. Il ne pu que se sentir blessé, malgré sa proximité avec Damian, il sentait que celui-ci restais sur ses gardes surtout avec les étrangers. Hors Dick n'est pas un étranger, il sentit comme un gouffre entre lui et Damian, cela l'affecta plus qu'il ne le pensait. A quel point cela est-il important, pour qu'il en vienne à le menacer ?

Absorbé par leurs conversations, Dick en oublia la présence de l'homme qui entre temps, c'était réveillé et Dick ne le vit pas sortir son arme, dont Damian ne l'avait pas débarrassé. Tout ce passa très vite, Dick ne compris pas tout mais il entendit distinctement un coup de feu mais n'u pas le temps de se retourner, il fut brusquement poussé sur la gauche par Damian qui pris de plein fouet le tir, il s'effondra au pieds de Dick.

Pétrifier par ce qui venait de se passé, Dick ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il finit par se réveiller quand la flaque d'eau au sol, commença à légèrement se tinté de sang.

Pris d'une rage soudaine, il sorti un de ses couteaux de poches et le lança, il alla se planter dans l'œil de l'homme, qui cria de douleur et tomba dans les pommes.

Dick s'agenouilla au près de Damian et évalua la gravité de la blessure. Il avait été touché au niveau du flanc gauche, la balle ne semblait pas être ressorti, il lui permis pas une hémorragie.

-"Damian… bon sang…. Tu m'entend ?... Damian ! " demanda t-il, sentant la panique poindre. Redressant légèrement Damian en position assise, il lui retira au passage son masque, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains rougit.

Damian repris ses esprits et regarda directement Dick, la douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage.

-"J'ai pris la balle…elle est ressortit ?" demanda t-il inquiet.

-"Non, elle est logé dans ton flanc, mais tu perd du sang… que veux tu que je fasse? " demanda Dick alors qu'il jetait un regard à la ruelle, espérant que personne ne se rendent compte de la voiture de police ni du corps de l'homme.

Damian sera fortement les dents, il esquissa et sembla réfléchir fortement à la suite des événements.

-"Tu…. Il faudrait que tu appuis avec ton index et ton majeur sur la plaie… le sang devrait s'arrêter… enfin pour l'instant…" dit-il entre deux quintes de toux.

Dick s'exécuta et il ressentit une certaine crainte, cette scène lui rappela amèrement celle qu'il avait vécu à ses dépend, une scène qui continu encore de le hanté, la mort de Damian et le corps sans vie de celui-ci. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image, et s'appliqua ardamment à sa tâche.

Damian sembla se rendre compte de se qui le tracassait, il tendit la main dans sa direction et toucha sa joue, Dick se tendit.

-" Je vais pas mourir…. Arrête de réfléchir… je suis un Wayne… je suis déjà mort une fois… rien ne peu m'arriver de pire" dit-il, toussant un peu plus.

-"Je sais… mais j'ai déjà vécu sa, je ne le souhaite à personne…" un silence s'en suivit et Dick repris, " il faut que je te ramène au manoir, comme ça j'aurais pas à t'enterrait ici" dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-" Il va falloir que tu revoit ton humour, Grayson… parce que là tu touche le fond…" répondit-il néanmoins amusé.

Il semblait vraiment mal en point, il fallait qu'il agisse vite.

Dick commença à se relever, soutenant au passage Damian, il l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture de police et l'installa sur la banquette arrière, il installa aussi son coéquipier sur le siège passager, puis se dirigea sans faire attention aux limites de vitesses, vers le vieux quartier de Gotham.


	2. Blessure

Alfred fut tiré de sa lecture par un drôle de bruit venant du hall principale, inquiet car se sachant seul en ces lieux, il réfléchit, cela ne pouvait être maître Damian rentrant de mission, il aurait depuis fort longtemps marqué sa présence, que ce soit pour boire un chocolat ou parfois, Alfred avait remarqué que Damian venait le rejoindre quand il décidait de repasser les chemises et autres affaires de ces messieurs, dans le grand salon devant la cheminée. Il s'installait sur l'un des fauteuils de cuirs et jouait le plus souvent avec Titus ou alors lisait un livre aux côtés de Maître Bruce, voir échangers quelques mots et des semblants de phrases avec Maître Tim et Maître Dick, qui finissait le plus souvent en disputes, même si cela relevé plus de la plaissanterie. Dans ces moments, Alfred avait vraiment l'impression que cette famille ressemblait aux autres, aux familles normales…

Pas qu'il était contre la lutte de crime, bien au contraire, mais pensé et recoudre des plaies ne le laissait pas de marbre.

Il s'approcha donc de la source du bruit, méfiant, et ouvrit la lourde porte de bois avec douceur, pensent tombé sur un cambrioleur, il alluma la lumière et s'étonna fortement du visage de notre cambrioleur, qui se tenait sur la quatrième marches de l'escalier…

…un chat…

Qui miaula quand Alfred croisa son regard.

-"Et bien j'ai failli agréssé un chaton" dit-il en soupirant.

Le chat était en effet très petit, il devait être âgé de quelques mois seulement. Il avait le poil gris qui semblait a première vu d'une couleur claire, mais qui avait été noirci par des tâches de boues mélangé à la pluie d'illuviène qui ne céssait de tomber depuis le début de la soirée.

-" Je pense qu'un bon bain te ferais le plus grand bien"

Il s'apprétais s'aisir l'animal, mais une forte lumière venant de l'extérieur le fis fuir à toute allure dans les escaliers. Alfred se retourna et fixa les lumières qui virent dancer sur les murs du hall, personne n'était attendu se soir, et Maître Bruce ne rentrait que dans 2 jours.

Il s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci sur un Dick tenant fermement Damian dans les bras, semis contient, du sang tâchant le sol au niveau de ses pieds.

-"Bon dieu du ciel, que vous êtes donc arrivé ?" demanda t-il avec un voix très inquiète.

Dick trampé entièrement par la pluie rentra en trombe, et se précipita dans le salon.

-"Vite Alfred, la trousse de secours, je vous expliquerais plus tard, Damian à déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une hémoragie !" dit-il depuis l'autre salle, ne contrôlant pas sa panique.

Alfred resta interdit, sur le pas de la porte, incapable de bouger, choqué par cette image qu'il ne veux plus jamais revoir. Il finit par sortir de sa létargit, ferma la porte fortement et s'élança dans la maison à la recherche de la trousse de premier secours.

Il fit vite, et revint dans le salon, contournant le canapé dans lequel Damian était couché, Dick à ses côtés faisant préssions sur la plaie au flanc gauche, niveau du poumon. La tension était plus que palpable dans la pièce, Dick qui ne s'avait pas comment il fallait s'y prendre dans cette situation semblait intenable.

-"Qu'est-ce qui as fait ça ?" demanda Alfred, voyant que Dick était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-"un homme… je n'ais pas fait attention…ont parlait et-" dit-il incapable d'en dire plus.

-"non, je parlais de l'arme… quel était-elle ?" eu t-il bon de préciser.

-"Un pistolet…" répondit-il, après un temps.

-"d'Accord, il n'y a pas beaucoups de sang sur la compresse, la balle est donc toujours logé dans le corps mais il ne fera pas d'hémoragie, soyez s'en assuré…"

Il eu un temps…

Dick souffla, comme si un poids venait de se retiré de ses épaules.

-"Ne vous en faite pas je vais prendre la rélève, il faut que je retire la balle avant tout" dit-il en prenant la place de Dick, il appuya sur la compresse, et il pu retiré ses mains.

Dick sereleva et fixa ses mains pleines de sangs, le regard vide, perdu loin…

-"Vous devriez aller vous changer." précisa Alfred, lui aussi fixant ses mains. Il est vrai que sa tenu était elle aussi couverte de sang.

-"Mais je ve-"

-" Ne vous en faite pas, il est pas en danger, et puis retirer un balle est chose délicate, donc je préfère que vous me laissiez faire…"

Dick paru hésité, et finalement après avoir jeté un regard à Damian, qui était incontient, il se dirigea vers le couloir et se stoppa néanmoins sur le pas de la porte…

-"Alfred, je ne veux pas qu'il meure une deuxième fois…"

-"Je sais, Maître Dick… je le sais… je le souhaite aussi." répondit-il dans un soupir.

Dick repris son chemin, et Alfred se décida à commencer les soins.

Au final, il finissait toujours par ce contre-dire, non… leurs familles n'étaient pas semblables aux autres…

Dick revint deux bonnes heures après s'être nettoyé et avoir renconduit son collègue chez lui en l'ayant au préalable mis sous sédatifs, pour éviter qu'il n'en sache trop au sujet de son lien avec la famille Wayne. Il revint au manoir en taxi, le cadrant affichait 22h39, il soupira, paya le chauffeur et descendit du véhicule, la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il rentra dans le hall, silencieux et se dirigea vers le salon mais il n'y avait personne, ni Alfred ni Damian.

Rebroussant le chemin, il s'élança dans les escaliers, monta deux étages et se retrouva devant la chambre de Damian, elle se situait non-loin de celle de Bruce et accessoirement l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Bruce avait expliqué qu'il l'avait installé près de sa chambre pour qu'il garde un oeil sur lui, mais Dick sais aussi que c'est une façon pour lui de montrer à Damian qu'il à autant sang de Al'Gul que de sang de Wayne.

Il se retrouva donc face à sa porte, soufla un bon coup et décida d'y entrer. Il poussa la porte le plus doucement possible, craingnant réveiller l'occupant des lieux. Il lui arrive de rentrer dans la chambre de Damian mais que à de rares occasions. Sa chambre est des plus normale, elle est composé d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire murale. Enfin normale, si ont s'arrête sur ces détails. Sa chambre possèdait aussi des instruments d'entrainements, plusieurs altères, des bouquins ça et là et surtout des armes, beaucoup d'armes. Plusieurs katanas accroché au murs, des kunais, des shurikens, et pleins d'autres dont Dick n'est même pas sûr de connaitre leurs noms. Il y a aussi quelques posters de groupes dont Damian semblait aimé, il en reconnu deux ou trois, et il eu un sourire quand il en reconnu un quatrième qu'il avait lui-même conseillé à Damian. Il y avait aussi quelques semblant de croquis, des dessins représentant des objets ou des personnes, Dick trouva par hasard un carnet de croquis qui prenait la poussière sous son lit, il ouvrit celui-ci et le feuilleta les pages, les dessins étaient vraiment beaux, il était étonné qu'il soit planqué sous son lit.

Un bruit le surpris dans son élans, à la porte se tenait Alfred tout aussi surpris, il tenait Damian dans les bras, en pyjama, la chemise légérement ouverte laissant aperçevoir des bandages recouvrant son tronc et son flanc, cette scène lui fit mal au coeur.

Il eu un moment de flottement, pendant lequel Dick reposa le carnet, et Alfred s'approcha curieux.

-" Vous êtes revenu, je pensait que vous étiez sorti pour vous changer les idées" dit-il alors qu'il confier Damian à Dick, qui le pris das ses bras.

Alfred débarrassé de son fardau pu se diriger vers le lit, et défit les couettes dans le but de l'y installer.

-" Oui en parti, mais j'ai dû ramener mon collègue chez lui pour pas qu'il fasse le lien entre moi et le manoir" répondit Dick, en jetant un regard au corps qu'il possèdait entre les bras.

Damian dormait, un air paisible inscrit sur le visage, sa tête reposant dansle creux de son épaule, et sa réspiraton était lente.

-"Il est sous sédatifs…" dit Alfred, en remarquant le regard insistant de Dick.

-"hm, je m'en doute, il ne se serait jamais laissé touché aussi facilement et c'est surtout pas dans mes bras qu'il aurait dormi," répliqua Dick en s'approchant du lit pour l'y déposer avec douceur, il rabattit la couette sur lui et se recula pour l'observer… Dick avait l'impression de ne pas faire face à la même personne, il semblait tellement innofensif et très loin de se qu'il avait tendance à donner comme image. Il était vulnérable, plus humain et Dick regretta qu'il est dû faire face à cette situation pour comprendre cette par de lui dont il ne connaissait pas.

Alfred compréhensif face à son débat intérieur, se dirigea vers la porte non sans répliqué sur un ton méditatif:

-" Vous savez, Maître Damian pense mais ne dira jamais ce qu'il ressent, parcequ'il a peur de ressentir,c'est pas quelque chose que l'ont apprend en se battant" dit-il en partant, refermant légèrement la porte pour les laisser un peu seul.

Dick contient de se que venait de dire Alfred, y réfléchit avec intention et s'approcha du lit de Damian, il s'abaissa à sa auteur, approcha sa main de son visage et lui carressa délicatement les cheveux qui avaient un peu poussé depuis ses douzes ans, ils étaient plusdoux que ce qu'il pensait.

Encore en train de réfléchir, il se stoppa le coeur battant, quand Damian bougea dans son sommeil, il sembla se retourné de son côté, non sans mal dû a sa blessure, mais au grand soulagement de Dick, il ne se réveilla pas.

Et Dick fut frappé par un détail… un truc qui l'avais choqué sur le moment, un détail qui l'avait scotché sur place… les yeux écarquillés, assit sur le planché, il réalisa que pour la première fois il ne voyait pas Damian comme un membre de sa famille… non, il le voyait comme une personne normale, qu'il voulait protèger, qu'il voulait aprendre à connaître, une personne qu'il pourrait voir sous un autre jour… peut-être sela améliorerais leurs relations tendus.

Dick résolu à prendre en compte cette "illumination", se leva passa devant le bureau, hésita mais récupéra finalement le carnet en éspérant que Damain ne s'en rende pas compte, et parti en refermant la porte avec la même douceur que l'orsqu'il l'avait ouverte plus tôt.

Oui, les mots de Pennyworth prenait un sens maintenant dans sa tête, et cela le motiva un peu plus…


	3. Wilkes

Damian ressentit tout d'abord un noir total, puis progressivement, une douce chaleur vint prendre place et fit fuir le noir. Il ressentit les battements d'un cœur, qui semblait battre vite. Il se sentait bien, il ne savais pas ou il était ni avec qui… mais cela lui était égale, il se sentait alaise et détendu.

Malheureusement il ne sut pourquoi, la chaleur parti, il eu froid un court instant puisqu'elle revint mais sous forme d'une main tiède caressant ses cheveux. Celle-ci disparu a nouveau après qu'il bougea légèrement, par manque de confort. Et se fut encore le noir totale.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de son état comateux il remarqua que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de se rappeler la veille. Il s'était fait tiré dessus et Dick l'avait ramener au manoir, il se souvint qu'il c'était évanoui après que la voiture ait dépassé le pont du vieux Gotham. Il semblait que l'impression de planer et le goût pâteux dans sa bouche lui indiquer que Pennyworth avait dû lui administrer un sédatif. Il pesta contre celui-ci, même si il s'avait que cela lui permettait de ne pas sentir les douleurs dû a la blessure.

Voulant ce lever, il commença a bouger. A peine bougea t-il son bras, qu'il reçut une profonde décharge dans tout le corps et la douleur revint au galop… géniale ces putain de médicaments ne faisait déjà plus effet.

A nouveau allongé, il songea aux événements de la veille et a cette sensation de bien être qui l'avait envahit. Etrangement ce contact lui était familier mais il ne serait dire pourquoi. Il pris sur lui et réussit tant bien que mal à s'assoir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alfred.

-"oh je voit que Monsieur es réveillé, comment aller-vous ? "Dit-il tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à lui, un plateau garnie dans les mains.

-" J'ai l'impression de flotter… " répondit Damian sincèrement.

-" C'est normal, cela montre que les sédatifs ont fait effet" dit-il en déposant le plateau sur la table de nuit.

-"je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus que vous m'administriez ce genre de médicament ! " répondit Damian, hors de lui.

Il détester prendre des sédatifs, cela le rendait inactif et vulnérable, ces capacités de combats étaient amoindrit sous ces merdes, il se retrouver incapable de se défendre et il détestait ça.

-" vous êtes le seul a blâmer, vous n'aviez qu'a pas sortir comme je vous l'aviez conseillé hier, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, voyez dans quel état vous êtes !" S'exclama Alfred hors de lui.

Damian fût surpris, c'est la première fois que Alfred le sermonnait et il ne su que dire fasse a ça.

Un silence s'installa, puis Alfred reprit calmement.

-" Je vous demande juste de bien vouloir rester tranquille le temps que Maître Bruce soit de sorti, sans Batman les rues de Gotham sont beaucoup plus dangereuses"

Damian l'observa, il pouvait clairement lire dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, et cela le rendit mal a l'aise, il ne s'avais comment réagir face à se sentiment qui montrer l'attachement des gens pour sa personne.

-" oui…. Mais père ne sera pas toujours là, et je me dois d'être prêt quand il ne pourras plus assurer son rôle." Déclara Damian pleins de convictions.

Alfred soupira.

-" mais heureusement nous avons encore le temps avant que se ne soit le cas… sachez que Maître Dick remplit très bien le rôle de Batman et vous l'avez vu vous-même" répondit-il en ouvrant les lourds rideaux qui cacher la fenêtre. Le soleil inonda un peu plus la pièce de sa lumière et Damian dû fermer les yeux face a se trop plein de lumière. Damian trouva son téléphone sous son oreiller, là oû il l'avait laisser la veille avant de faire le mur . Il jeta un coup d'œil a ses messages est vit qu'il y avait plusieurs appels en absence de la même personne.

-" Dick, certes il est un bon Batman, mais c'est trop de responsabilités pour lui… je serais a la hauteur de ce que le Batman doit être ! " dit-il déterminer tout en envoyant un message bref a l'édite personne.

-" j'espère vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça. " déclara Alfred, réprimant un rire.

Damian le fixa, un air contrit sur le visage. Face a la moquerie, il préféra se réfugier sous ses couettes, vexé ce qui fit rire clairement Alfred.

OoooooooO

Dick ouvrit amplement la porte du frigo, cherchant un truc a se mettre sous la dent. Alfred avait fait les courses donc il devrais trouver facilement. Il sortit donc de la confiture dans le but de se faire une tartine avec le pain de mie. Refermant la porte, il sursauta en trouvant une personne derrière elle.

Personne qu'il ne connaissait, ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve…

-" heu, bonjour…" dit-il tout en refermant le frigo, le jeune homme le regardait, un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

Dick l'observa un court instant, il était habillé simplement, un pantalon kaki et une veste grise dans lequel il avait mis ces mains. Il portait un bonnet qui semblait caché quelques mèches de cheveux rousses.

-"Salut… tu fait quoi ?" Répondit-il en allant s'assoir au bar de la cuisine.

-"je me nourrit…et toi ?" Dit Dick, en sortant le pain de mie et en recouvrant sa tartine de confiture.

-"ba je te regarde faire…dit, tu m'en fait une ?" Demanda l'inconnu en posant sa tête sur son coude tout en souriant.

Dick haussa un sourcil, le fixa et finalement il ressortit deux nouvelles tartines tout en lui donnant la première tartine qu'il avait fait. Il le remercia et commença a manger dedans.

-"Bon maintenant que je t'ai donné à manger, tu va peu être pouvoir me dire qui t-"

-"Je peu savoir se que tu fait ici ?"

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, Damian se trouvait debout, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, habillé de son peignoir bleu sous lequel il portait son pyjama….Il semblait vraiment fatigué.

Il n'eu pas le temps de lui demander a qui il parlait, que le jeune inconnu c'élança et sauta sur Damian qui n'en paru pas surpris.

-" je t'ai envoyé un message… tu n'était pas obligé de venir…"dit-il dans soupir.

Le jeune garçon étreignais fortement Damian, ce qui surpris Dick, de un aprioris ils se connaissent et de deux d'habitude, Damian ne laissait personne l'approcher, encore moins les inconnus … et pas aussi près.

-" mais j'étais inquiet, tu m'envois que tu t'es fait tiré dessus… j'ai le droit d'être inquiet quand même !" Répondit le jeune homme, toujours collé a Damian.

Oh, alors il l'as mis au courant, ils doivent bien se connaitre alors…

-" et alors, j'étais pas non plus entre la vie et la mort, tu sais" dit Damian en se retirant de son étreinte. Il jeta un coup d'œil a Dick, un sourire en coin.

Dick en fit le premier surpris…

-" tu ne devrais pas rester coucher ?, tu risque de rouvrir ta plaie… " déclara Dick en rangeant le pain de mie.

-" j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie alité" répondit Damian en prenant le bras du roux et se dirigeant vers la sortie " on as des choses a faire, dit a Pennyworth de ne pas nous déranger".

Le roux se retourna quand même et dit:

-salut Dick, sympas de parler avec toi, on se revoit plus tard !"

Et il parti, sans un mot de plus, laissant un Dick un peu choqué par attitude de Damian et ce jeune homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom mais qui semblait lui le connaître.

OooooooooO

Damian emmena son ami jusque dans sa chambre, il referma finalement la porte et se jeta littéralement sur le roux.

-" tu ne lui as rien dit ?" Le jeune homme le regardait incrédule. " il ne t'as pas poser de question par apport a hier ?"

-"non… je lui est juste demandé de me faire une tartine…." dit-il en souriant." Il est sympas, je l'aime bien ".

Damian alors de dos, se retourna et le fixa avec des yeux noirs.

-"oh calme je rigolais… sinon comment va tu ?" Demanda-t

-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il semblait avoir perdu son sourire qui était présent il y a quelques secondes, la tête soudainement basse il pris les doigts de Damian.

-"Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller…" déclara-t-il, il commençait a serré par inadvertance les doigts de Damian.

Damian pour le rassuré, posa sa main sur les siennes, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire redresser la tête.

-" Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai fait ça en toute connaissance de cause" répondit-il, alors que le jeune homme avait cesser de lui serré les doigts.

-"Viens, continuons se que nous avions commencé hier" dit Damian, avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce.

OooooooO

Dick, après multes recherches, trouva Alfred dans la serre du jardin en train de planter des drôles de fleurs rouges, dont il serait incapable de dire leurs noms.

-"Maître Dick, je vous croyais déjà repartit" dit-il sans se retourner.

-"Je vais finir par croire que cela vous dérange que je soit ici" répondit Dick en s'approchant pour être a ses côtés.

-"oh, non loin de moi cette idée, c'est juste que il me semble que Nightwing ne soit pas de sorti" répondit Alfred d'une voix nonchalante.

Dick rit, regarda le soleil et dit les mains dans les poches:

-"Il me semble qu'il fasse jours, Alfred"

-" Vous n'avez pas tord"

Dick se pencha pour admirer les fleurs.

-"C'est quoi que vous plantais, je n'est jamais vu des fleurs comme celle-ci"

-" ce sont des Cytamens , elles viennent de France, je les aient fait exporté car ont dit qu'elles éloignent les pucerons des roses" déclara-il en plantant l'une d'elles.

-" il est vrai que chaque fleurs véhiculent un message ? Vous savez se qu'elles veulent signifier ?" Demanda Dick curieux.

Alfred se releva.

-" Malheureusement Maître Dick, j'ai bien peur de ne pas parler le langage des fleurs." Répondit-il en allant chercher l'arrosoir.

Dick se souvint soudain de pourquoi il cherchait après Alfred.

-"Dites, Damian a-t-il beaucoup d'amis depuis qu'il va au lycée ?" Demanda t-il, essayant d'amorcer le sujet sans trop paraître curieux.

-"A dire vrai, je l'ai déjà vu en compagnie d'une ou deux personne lorsque j'allais le rechercher, mais il n'en parle jamais… mais pourquoi une tel question, si je peu me permettre ?"

Dick était grillé, il soupira, décidant de sortir la carte de l'honnêté. Il trouva un tabouret rouillé non loin de là, le tira et s'assit dessus.

-" C'est parce que j'ai croisé un jeune garçon tout a l'heure, dans le manoir et j'ai suffisamment passé de temps ici pour savoir que la présence humaine et étrangère y est rare…" déclara t-il dans un rire.

Un silence se fût, Alfred semblait chercher de qui cela pouvais bien être.

-" Oh vous voulait parler de Monsieur Wilkes… oui, cela fait quelque temps qu'il vient au manoir, c'est un ami de Maître Damian, mais il me semble qu'il ne va pas au même lycée que lui."

Dick réfléchissait, il est vrai que Tim, Jason et lui n'avaient jamais ramener personne au manoir, pour sa part, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui, malgré ce que Bruce et Alfred avaient tenté de lui inculqué, mais aussi par peur que la personne ne découvre par inadvertance leurs identités secrètes.

Damian montrait encore une fois qu'il était un Robin à part entière, surtout si son ami semblait au courant pour tout… cela expliquerais pourquoi il s'avait comment il s'appelle.

Ce qui semblait vraiment étrange, est le faite que Damian ne leurs est jamais parler de lui, surtout a Dick. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être dessus à nouveau par les agissements de Damian.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait loin de lui. Essayant de ne pas y pensé plus, il décida de mettre ses idées de côté et se releva, rengea son tabouret et s'adressa à Alfred:

-"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, il faut que je rentre maintenant, il se fait tard" dit-il en se mettant en chemin.

-"Maître Dick, je pourrait, avantque vous ne partiez, vous demander une faveur ?" demanda Alfred, un ère inquièt sur le visage.

Dick fit demi-tour, attentif à ce qu'il aller lui demander.

-"J'aimerais que vous gardiez un oeil sur Maître Damian, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'incencé en l'absence de Maître Bruce. Il ne semble pas comme d'habitude, il y a quelque chose qui semble le préoccupé" déclara t-il.

Dick surpris par cette demande, resta stoïque et finit par répondre:

-"Oui, aucun problème de toute façon j'allais mener mon enquête, ne vous en faite pas, Dick-tective Grayson est sur le coup !"

Alfred sourit, et Dick décida qu'il était vraiment temps de partir, il se remit en route vers le manoir.


End file.
